Noomi-ryar
Noomi-ryar is a Human female Sith Lord and former Jedi Concular in the Jedi Order. She is the twin sister of Mereil and the daughter of Sith Lord Venngar. After she and her sister were seperated from each other at birth by their father, they both enrolled in the Jedi Order. At some point after her travels with her master, her master would be killed and in retaliation Noomi slaughtered an entire village of Sand People, making it impossible for her to return to the Jedi Order. She would later become known as Darth Nox, when she ascends to the seat of the Dark Council, after killing Darth Thanaton. She would continue to be seated on the Dark Council during the Empire's campaign on Makeb and during the Dread War, until she was ambushed by Jedi Masters Kenli-shun and Nende and her former companion Qyzen Fess and killed when she was impaled by their sabers and a Dread-seeded Rancor, controlled by Noomi's sister and Nende's wife Mereil. Biography Early years Discovery on Tython Having escaped her slave masters, Noomi made her way to the Jedi homeworld of Tython. Here she managed to built a secure and far away from the world of the Jedi in the mountains. During her first month living there in the mountains, she lived of the wild Horranth she hunted, but at some point in time she was driven from her camping spot when the Flesh Raiders began settling back in the mountains of Tython. At one point during her forced stay in a cave in the mountains, she discovered a hidden cave with a mysterious supercomputer. While she attempted to activate it, she accidently tapped into the Force to activate it, revealing the mystical hologram of a Rakata being. Before learning more off the hologram she was scared away from it by movement. A Jedi Master enters with a Jedi clan, however the master has noticed Noomi moving away. A couple of days later, Noomi was surprised when the very same Jedi Master tracked her down. The Jedi Master, Rheden Gend, told her he felt her presence in the Force during her encounter with the ancient supercomputer in the cave. Noomi tells him she had no idea what she was doing. Master Gend asks her where she comes from, but after some questioning the only thing Noomi lets loose is that she escaped from slavers and that she was born in the Kaan system. Gend invites her to the Jedi Temple to be tested and possibly hone her latent abilities, which she accepts after agreeing that she would stand a better chance of survival there. Back to the Dark Side Death of the Master While on a mission with her master, 5 years after she was discovered, Noomi and Master Gend would be send by the Republic to negotiate in a conflict between a Dark Side Cult, the Sand People and a local government on Tatooine. Acting as intermediates between the conflicting parties, Noomi felt triggered by the Dark Side of the Force when her master and she became aware of the trap the Sand People and the local government had led them in. Noomi and her master were forced to fight their way out of the local tavern before reaching the Dark Side Cult. Her master sustained multiple injuries during this fight and therefore would be difficult to move, but Master Gend insisted they would move. Category:Slave Category:Human Category:Female Category:Sith Lord Category:Dark Council Category:Sith Empire